Shibo Chi Saigo
by noeli
Summary: La aparicion del Shingami de Yumi y una promesa echa a su padre,¿sera aceptada por parte de la chica?¡¡REWIES, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Texto Asi **_-Notas

_Cursiva _-Sueños o punto de vista de Yumi,o recuerdo

"_Cursiva_" -Pensamientos de Yumi

x-x-x-x -Cambio de pundo de vista(O viceversa)

x-xx-x -Cambio de sueño a realidad(O viceversa)

x-xx-xx-x -Cambio de recurdo de alguien a tercera persona(O viceversa)

_**Texto asi **_-Death note

x-x-xx-xx-x-x -Cambio de lugar.

x-xx-x

_Una noche oscura,un hombre de ojos rojizos,iguales que los mios,avanzaba entre las sombras conmigo,su pequeña hija de 3 años,de la mano,perseguidos por la policia.El hombre se detubo,me miro y me abrazo fuertemente._

_-Yumi,a partir de ahora estaras sola,se fuerte-me solto y fue desaparecienzo en la oscuridad-...Tienes que ser fuerte...  
-¡Papa!-grite con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Se fuerte,Yumi,se fuerte-dijo antes de desaparecer_

x-xx-x

-¡¡PAPA!!-dijo la Yumi de 16 años,una chica morena de ojos rojizos,despertandose bruscamente en su cama-Papa...  
-Yumi...-entro una mujer en la habitacion-¿te pasa algo?  
-No,Jinsei,no pasa nada-"_Solo quiero estar sola_"  
-Pues a ver cuando te levantas-dijo mientras salia de la habitacion-.Tienes que vestirte e ir corriendo a por las cosas que quieras guardar.  
-Bien,manos a la obra--dijo mientras se levantaba-.Lo primero,el guardapelo...  
Yumi fue a coger el guardapelo de plata que habia en su mesilla,pero una vez en sus manos callo al suelo.  
-¿Porque siempre me pasara lo mismo?-se pregunto a si misma mientras se agachaba a cojerlo-¿un momento...?

Miro con atencion que el guardapelo se habia abierto,y dentro habia una pequeña llave de hierro y un papelito.

-¡Yumi,empieza a vestirte ya!-le grito Jinsei desde fuera.  
-¡Si!¡Voy!-le contesto mientras cogia el papelito-¿Esto lo escribiste tu,papá?

_**Yumi,si has abierto esto,significa que estoy muerto.  
La verdad es que yo nunca le tuve miedo a la muerte,por eso...  
Nunca le tuve miedo a la DEATH NOTE.  
Yumi...Quiero que continues mi trabajo...  
Yami Kodoku**_

-¿Que puede significar esto...?-se seguia preguntando mientras cojia la llave-un momento...El desvan...  
-¡¡Yumi!!  
-Si...Voy.

Se vistio rapidamente y salio corriendo hacia el desvan,pero en el camino...

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!-grito de dolor mientras caia al suelo-¿que coño...?-se pregunto mientras miraba al suelo,pero alli solo habia una libreta negra.  
-¡¡¡YUMI!!!  
-Que si,ya voy...-le respondio mientras cojia la libreta-...Death Note...-leyo casi en un susurro.  
-¡¡¡¡YUMI!!!!  
-¡¡Que ya voy vieja petarda!!-le respondio un poco harta.

Yumi se "metio" la libreta debajo de la camisa y salio corriendo hacia fuera de la casa,alli la enperaba Jinsei con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado.Nada mas verla de dio una bofetada por lo que le dijo antes.

-Ya te he dicho que no le hables asi a tus mayores-la regaño,aunque ella no le prestaba demasiada atencion y seguia pensando en la nota-.He tenido que bajar tus cosas,pequeña moustro.  
-Ya,ya...-le contesto sin prestar demasiada atencion,ya que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Lo cierto es que ella siempre fue una carga para todos.Desde que la llevaron con su abuelo hace once años,hasta hace diez segundos que lo habia contestado a su tia.A veces parecia que la viesen como un estorbo,que nadie la queria de verdad...Y a ella le dolia...Y aun asi de lo guardaba para ella...

Despues de un largo sermon sobre las responsavilidades y otras tonterias,su tia la subio a empujones en el coche.No hablaron durante todo el trayecto,pero tampoco es que quisiera hablar mucho sobre nada.En esos momentos no queria hablar con nadie,estaba demasiado liada con todo lo que habia pasado desde esa mañana.Pensando en su padre,cerro los ojos e intento recordar aquella noche.

x-xx-xx-x

_Entre la oscuridad,mi padre corre conmigo de la mano,yo intento seguirle,pero caigo al suelo.Siento la sirena de la policia a mis espaldas,se que es el fin.Una sola lagrima cae por mis megillas al levantarme,mi padre me esconde entre los cubos de basura que hay en el callejón.Intenta tranquilizarme con frases como "todo pasara" o "Saldra bien",pero yo entiendo lo que pasa,se que es el fin.Me siento en el suelo con las rodillas hacia arriva,como hago cuando esto triste.A papa le cae una lagrima por su mejilla izquierda,se quita su guardapelo y me lo da.El sale de detras de los cubos,oigo una voz que intenta decirle algo,pero no lo entiendo.Algo pasa,pero yo ya solo veo oscuridad..._

x-xx-xx-x

Abrio los ojos,ya no se acordaba de nada mas,ya no sabia que paso a partir de alli.Miro por la ventana del auto,ya habia llegado.Era la casa de su abuelo y su tia,alli vivia su primo Kenji,un chico un año mayor que Yumi castaño con ojos negros,y su prima Yuko,una niña de no mas de diez año castaña con ojos verdes,junto con su abuelo,que pronto no estarian con ellos.

-Hola tia Jinsei,Yumi-las saludo cortesmente Yuko una vez entraron en la casa.

Kenji simplemente le dirigio una miradaJinsei,saludandola con un seco "hola".Yuko miro a Yumi con desprecion,como si fuera algo insignificante.

-Hola Yuko,ya veo que sigues sin pensar por ti mismas,¿no?-le dijo Yumi con el mismo respeto que le todos tenian a ella.  
-Je...-sonrio Kenji por lo bajo para que nadie lo notara.

Yuko la miro con odio,porque sabia que era verdad,ella no podia pensar por si misma,su abuelo pensaba por ella,y cuando muriese seria Kenji el que lo haria.  
Kenji miraba de reojo a Yumi,la cual solo miraba al suelo con algo en la mano.  
Pronto Jinsei se fue a la habitacion de su abuelo,quedando los tres primos solos.Kenji seguia sin hablar mucho,aparte de un "si" que le salia cada vez que Yuko le preguntaba si el abuelo se pondria bien.A Yumi solo le preocuvaba una cosa,la Death Note.La saco disimuladamente de debajo de la camisa,algo de lo cual solo se percato Kenji,que no hacia mas que mirarla.Yuko estaba muy ocupada por fingir que su abuelo le importaba,asi que no se percato de que Yumi habia sacado la libreta y un boligrafo de su bolsillo,pero Kenji observo como escribia algo en el cuaderno y de momento...

-¡¡YUMI!!¡¡VEN AHORA MISMO!!-grito la voz de Jinsei desde la habitacion del abuelo.  
-Voy Jinsei-le contesto tranquilamente Yumi como si se lo esperara.  
-¡¡¡YUMI!!!¡¡¡¡RAPIDO!!!!  
-Que si-le contesto guardandose el cuaderno y avanzando lentamente por el pasillo.

Cuando llego a la habitacion solo vio a su abuelo con los ojos cerrados.Parecia que dormia,pero ella sabia que estaba muerto.Una sonrisa maligna salio de sus labios.Realmente siempre lo habia odiado,igual que el a ella.Jinsei estaba en una silla al lado de la cama del abuelo,fingiendo lagrimas de dolor.Le dio asco.Si algo no sorportaba era que fingiesen delante de ella,nadie queria a su abuelo,solo era un criminal.Su abuelo no tenia las mano manchadas de sangra directamente,pero si atraves de los demas,pagaba porque mataran a los demas,a los que le estorvaban,hasta el punto de usar a un joven de diecisiete años para que envenenara a los politicos que le estorvaban o sabian de el.Despues lo echo por casarse con su hija y tener a una niña de ojos rojos...Esa niña era ella...Pero,para asegurarse de que esa pequeña no tubiese un futuro,denuncio a aquel chico,intento esconder a su pequeña y permanecieron ocultos.El resto ya lo conocen todos.

-Deja de fingir,¿quieres?-dijo sin apagar su sonrisa.  
-¡¡Fuiste tu!!¡¡Pequeña mounstrua!!-le grito Jinsei levantandose bruscamente de su silla-¡¡Tienes los mismo porderes de tu padre!!¡¡Anormal!!-se acerco con rabia a ella y la arrincono cortra la pared-¡¡Lo has matado!!  
-No finjas que te importaba,a ti nadie te importa-le contesto con toda serenidad,poniendo su sonrisa maligna que por segundos se habia borrado.  
-¡¡Tu lo mataste!!¡¡Hija de puta!!

Yumi no aguanto esas palabras,no aguantaba que nadie insultara a sus padres,y menos Jinsei.Yumi la empujo violentamente y salio corriendo fuera de la habitacion,de la casa y llego hasta un descampado muy lejos de alli,se podra decir que estaba al final de su calle.Se sento en el suelo,apollada en la pared y con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.Volvio a sacar lentamente la libreta y su boli,y empezo a escribir nombres...

_**Jinsei Konai  
Envenenamiento por Compuesto 1080**_

_**Yuko Konai  
Envenenamiento por Compuesto 1080**_

x-x-xx-xx-x-x

-¿Puedes facilitarnos algun dato mas de las victima?Parientes,amigos,puesto social...-le pregunto un policia a Kenji una vez quedando corfimada la identidad de los dos cadaveres que habia en el salon,ambos tirados en el suelo don la mano en el estomgo y cara de dolor.  
-Bueno...Aunque no me guste,esta es una familia de politicos corruptos...Jinsei le conto a Yuko que tenia planeado asesinar a mi prima...Parte de las agresiones de la escuela son por parte de Yuko...No me estrañaria que el culpable fuese Kira-le dijo a la policia,el cual se quedo con cara extraña.

Kenji no se sentia demasiado mal por el asesinato de su hermana y su tia,simplemente se limitaba a responder a las preguntas...No pensaba llorar por gente como ellas...Unas criminales...Quizas por eso nunca se llevo mal con Yumi...Por eso quizas...

-¿Podria decirme el nombre de su prima y su madre?-la voz del policia lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Si,Yumi Kodoku y Yuriko Konai.  
-¿Ha dicho Kodoku?  
-Si,Yumi Kodoku,¿pasa algo con mi prima?

El policia apunto esos nombres en su libreta,le dio las gracias y se fue con los que estaban investigando a los cadaveres.Kenji se quedo pensando en lo que dijo...Kira era el culpable.  
El no creia en Kira en un principio,pero llego un momento que si que penso que existia,y que era alguien muy cercano a el...

-¿Podria acompañarnos,Kenji-Sama?-Una vez mas,la voz del policia le saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Lo siento,pero debo esperar a mi prima,no hace muy buen tiempo y creo que va a necesitar mas que un techo cuando vuelva-mintio con una muy mal fingida sonrisa,pues sabia perfectamente que su prima no regresaria hasta el dia siguiente por la mañana,ya que esa reaccion ya la habia tenido varias veces cuando hablaba con su abuelo.  
-¿Y su madre?-le pregunto el policia,el cual parecia empeñado en que alguien fuese con el.  
-Ahora mismo,el unico ser de esta familia que esta vivo soy yo-dijo al tiempo que buscaba algo en sus volsillos,sacando un papelito y un boli-¿Podria llamarme cuando sepais de que murio mi hermana?-pregunto al tiempo que escribia su numero en el papelito.  
-No hace falta llamarlo,ya lo saben.Al parecer,alguien les filtro algo de Compuesto 1080 en alguna bebida.  
-Ya veo-dijo al tiempo que se guardaba el papel y el boli-.Mi prima me hablo una vez de ese pesticida.Creo que tiene la particularidad de ser soluble en agua, inodoro e insipido y que no tiene antidoto.  
-Veo que su prima se informa bien-le dijo el policia pensando lo que Kenji mas temia.  
-Si...Ella es muy buena en estas cosas,sobre todo desde...-Kenji se paro a medio segundo de decir algo...Algo que no queria decir...O recordar...  
-Ya veo,bien,gracias por la informacion-le agradecio el policia al irse.

x-x-xx-xx-x-x

Yumi empezo a andar lentamente por la calle,pensando en lo que acavaba de hacer.Por un lado se alegraba por haberlo hecho,pero por otro se sentia inquieta,¿y si la descubrian?...

-Hola,Yumi-San-la saludo una chica morena de piel del mismo color con un notorio acento latino.  
-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames asi?Llamame Yumi a secas por favor-le contesto Yumi a modo de saludo.  
-Oh...Vale,Yumi-le dijo la morena con una sonrisa-.¿Vas a ver la universidad?  
-No,la verdad es que no tenia pensado eso,¿tu pensaba ir a verla?-dijo Yumi con un aire despeocupado.  
-Yo no,pero tu deberias ir a verla-dijo la morena con un tono serio-.Tus notas son muy altas,estoy segura de que terminaras quitandole el puesto a Yagamami Tsuki...  
-Yagami Light,es Yagami Light-la corrigio sin poder evitar sonreir-.Tienes que mejorar un poco tu japones.  
-Okey,Yumi-San.  
-Que no me llames Yumi-San-le dijo dandole un suave golpe en la cabeza.  
-Vale...-dijo la morena-Yumi...¿Que es eso?-señalo la libreta.  
-Oh...¿Esto?No lo se,pero parece que sirve para matar.  
-Eh,eso es horrible-le especto la morena horrorizada.  
-No creas,alivia mucho cuando matas a alguien que te va a matar a ti-suspiro mirando al suelo.  
-¿He oido bien,Yumi?¿Ya la has probado?  
-Dos veces.

Mientras seguian andando a lo largo de la calle,Yumi le conto todo lo que habia pasado ese dia(Bueno,lo que llevaba de el).No supieron lo que hicieron pero acabaron donde siempre,en la cafeteria de enfrente de la universidad,donde siempre estaba estaba el grupito de 'Los Tres' haciendo payasadas para que todos lo miraran y de vez en cuando un abuelete les diera algo de pasta.

-Hey Yumi-Chan-le grito uno de 'los tres',un chico castaño con ojos ambar.  
-Hola-dijo el segundo,de pelo y ojos azul marinos(N/a:Teñidito,vamos).  
-Yumi-neechan-dijo el ultimo de ellos,de pelo negro y ojos grises.  
-Hey-les dijo con una sonrisa Yumi.  
-Buff-bufo la morena cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Jana-Baka-le dijo el moreno para chincharla.  
-Sasuke Uchiha-le contesto con toda serenidad.  
-¡No me llames asi!¡Mi nombre es Sasuke Sutsiya!SUTSIYA!  
-Como hos peleeis,daos por muerto-le dijo Yumi en forma de amenaza.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Texto Asi **_-Notas

_Cursiva _-Sueños o punto de vista de Yumi,o recuerdo

"_Cursiva_" -Pensamientos de Yumi

x-x-x-x -Cambio de pundo de vista(O viceversa)

x-xx-x -Cambio de sueño a realidad(O viceversa)

x-xx-xx-x -Cambio de recurdo de alguien a tercera persona(O viceversa)

_**Texto asi **_-Death note

x-x-xx-xx-x-x -Cambio de lugar.

_Subrayado_ -Shinigami

Despues de ese suceso,Yumi solo fue capaz de contarselo a dos personas,Jana,quien se mostro horrorizada pero siguio apollandola,y a Sasuke,el cual se mostro encantado(mas por tener una amiga con Death Note que por otra cosa).Al poco tiempo de haberselo contado a ellos,empezaron a reunirse casi todos los dias para hablar y discutir lo que iban ha hacer con la Death Note,lo que desencadeno todo tipo de ideas(Matar criminales como Kira,matar a politicos,matar a quien les molestara...)que fueron desechadas al momento por uno u otro inconveniente.Al final terminaron diciendo que nunca la usarian a no ser que fuese extremadamente necesario,y que investigarian algunos casos usando la Death Note a su favor.Mientras investigaban usaron los sobrenombres Chi(Yumi),Momoiro(Jana)y Tairu(Sasuke)y,en muy poco tiempo,ganaron fama entre la gente del barrio de Sasuke.Una tarde se encontraron sin ningun caso para resolver,asi que cada uno empezo ha matar el tiempo de una forma u otra,mientras Yumi buscaba algo en internet,Jana y Sasuke se pusieron a mirar el televisor.

-Kira a vuelto a atacar.

-Eso parece.Pero esta vez uso veneno.

-¿No mataba solo de ataques al corazon?

-Recuerda que Kira puede matar de otras formas.

Y asi empezo la que seria la mas larga de todas las discusiones de este par.Jana y Sasuke discutian sobre las nuevas muertes provocadas por 'Kira',una pareja de asesinos que habia sido encontrada en su domicilio muertos por envenenamiento.

-Mirad esto chicos-Yumi,que en esos momentos estaba en su portatil(De color negro,por cierto),buscando algo.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto Sasuke de forma curiosa y apollandose sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Esta pagina-dijo Yumi señalando la ver-dijo Jana apollando sus codos en el suelo,donde estaba tumbada-Hola,soy Shibo,una adoradora de Kira...

-Y majara tambien-le completo Sasuke en broma.

-Sasuke,esto es serio-lo medio regaño Yumi.

Yumi siguio mirando la pagina.La pagina tenia un fondo negro y unas letras en el fondo donde ponian YO SOY DIOS.Mas abajo habia escrito un mensage.

-Chicos,tengo miedo-dijo con voz temblorosa Jana.

-Eres una cagueta,Jana-Baka-la voz burlona de Sasuke penetro en la cabeja de Yumi.

-Como no te callas,me asegurare de que tu muerte sea lenta y muy dolorosa-lo amenazo Yumi mostrandole con una mano un boligrafo.

-Vale,ya me callo.

-Yumi-san,¿crees que tenemos que investigar a esta chica?

-Creo que si,Jana-Chan.

Yumi se puso a teclear algo en el portatil y en unos segundos aparecio una ventana en el ordenador.

-Dios mio...-susurro asombrada Yumi,mirando la IP que salio en su pantalla.

-Shibo uso tu cuenta para entrar...

Yumi nunca supo si esa era la voz de Jana o de Sasuke,porque en ese momento se desmayo,y no precisamente por la IP...

x-xx-x

_¿Donde estoy...?Esta habitacion...¿Donde esta papá...?_

_-¿quien eres?-me pregunta una voz._

_-¿pa...pá?-lo llamo en voz alta._

_-Yumi-sama-me llamo la misma voz._

_Veo una cara de un chico difuminada,no le conozco,pero me siento segura con el._

_-Papá...-cierro los ojos y ya no veo mas nada._

x-xx-x

-¡Yumi-neechan!-la llamaba el chico ya desesperado-¡¡YUMI-NEECHAN!!

-¿Eh?-la chica se desperto de momento con una extraña expresion de medio dormida.

-Yumi-san,¿Que te paso?-esa era la voz de Jana,que la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-Jana,Sasuke-dijo con voz temblorosa-...ahí-les señalo un rincon de la habitacion-...Un...mounstro...

_Solo puedes verme tu,Yumi-Sama_ le informo "la moustro",una "cosa" que parecia una niña,pero deformada y con dos alas como de murcielago.

-¿qui...?¿¡¿QUIEN ERES?!?-le grito a la "niña" ante la mireda extrañada de sus amigos.

_Un shinigami,llamame Saigo_

-¿Sa...?¿Saigo?

x-xx-xx-x

_-Cuando tengas dieciseis años,te prometo que Saigo sera tu acompañante_

x-xx-xx-x

-Yumi-neechan,¿que te pasa?

-Coged mi...mi Death Note...

Sus dos amigos le hicieron caso y cogieron la Death Note de la chica.

-¡¡¡AH!!!-gritaron al unisono.

-Eres un shinigami,¿v...verdad?-dijo la chica levantandose costosamente.

_Ya te lo dije antes,soy un shinigami_

-Y...¿eras la compañera de mi...-a la chica se le antragantaron la ultima palabra se le atraganto-...padre?

_Exatamente_

x-xx-xx-x

_-Saigo,cualquier cosa que le pueda hacer daño a Yumi,encargate de ella-le dice mi padre a lo que yo creo que es la pared-.Y los ojos,convencela para que los cambie._

x-xx-xx-x

-Los ojos del shinigami...-susurro Yumi para si misma.

-Yu...Yumi-san,¿que estas diciendo?

-M..mi padre te dijo que me convencieras para que cambiase mis ojos con los del shinigami,¿verdad?-aunque la "niña" todavia tartamudeaba un poco,ya le habia perdido el miedo.

_Si,me pidio que lo hiciese,y lo hare_ dijo la shinigami cruzando los brazos _Y tu lo haras,¿no?¿Intercambiaras tus ojos por los del shinigami?_

-No creo que Yumi-neechan...

-Acepto.


End file.
